Disenchanted
by Torn In Two
Summary: On Hold. flames welcome! Jessica goes with her adoptive family to a certain glass house. what they find there is shocking. Terror, Betrayal...love? RoycexOC R&R!PLZ!
1. Finding Home

Disclaimer: I do not own 13ghost!! Finding Home by Saosin

Just Jessica! p

**Finding Home**

"I have seen so many loving faces  
They turn back and leave with looks of regret"

I stumbled along the sidewalk of the quiet suburban neighborhood. Slowly replaying the images in my head that made me wince.

"It's your entire fault he left!! Why was I burdened with this unholy thing?!"

My mother's words still stung my ears as she took her anger and frustration out on me. I couldn't blame her though. It was my fault my father left. That I had told them of the images in my head, Images of things to come. I made her go crazy and for that I suffered the consequences.

I kept walking until the strength in my legs were at their breaking point. I collapsed in front of a light blue house with a thud. I was thankful for the darkness that was slowly taking over me and bringing me to the place where I was free from the unbearable mental and physical pain. I was suddenly jerked out of my comatose like state by a warm embrace. I looked up to see a woman in her mid 30's holding my battered body. Her motherly comfort and kindness made me burst into noisy sobs.

"Shh. It's okay dear. Everything will be okay." She said while rocking me back and forth. "My name is Jean."

"M-my name is J-Jessica." I stuttered through the last of my sobs.

"Well Jessica, I think we should get you inside and clean you up! Then I will get some food in you and we can talk about whatever it is that happened to you…if you are ready to tell me of course." I just simply nodded as she led me into the warm house that was just radiating with love and comfort. That was the day I met the woman who showed me the affection of a mother for the first time in a long time. That was the day I became part of the Kriticos family.

A/N: Sorry it's so short!! I guess it's just the prologue!!


	2. Move Along

**Disclaimer: I don't own thirteen ghosts!! Just my own characters!! Song: move along by the all-American rejects.**

**A/N: mmk!! So i'm not going to bullshit you on why I haven't been updating.**

**I am a procrastinator and i'm really sorry for that!! But i'm going to try to update**

**More often, so hopefully I stick to that!! Tee hee!! Okay on with the show!! **

**Move Along**

"And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through"

_Two years later._

_Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale._

_I try to keep my breath steady as I run down the various halls of the unknown place. I can hear the maniacal laughter behind me. Giggling at the excitement of chasing its prey. I keep telling my legs to go faster until I run into someone's chest. As I try to steady myself again, I look up to see two piercing blue eyes. He's one of them, but I can't will myself to move. As the laughter grows closer, he pushes me behind him, bat ready in hand. The monster has stopped his giggling to look the boy straight in the eyes._

_"No way James dean, this ones mine"_

_"Not without a fight Ryan" he sneered._

_"Your funeral" he says while laughing at his lame pun. Then the one called Ryan charges for him. The boy ducks out of the way and moves back up to hit him in the back of the head. Ryan is down for what seems like seconds before he comes back with a few good strikes into the boys marred flesh with his knife like nails. As the fight continues I search for a way out. Two corridors are all I can reach before I hear the evil laughter again._

_"The chase was fun girl, but now I think its time we got to my favorite part"_

I let out a muffled scream as I shot up to a sitting position on my bed. Cold sweat covers my entire body as I gasp for breath. I look at the clock on my nightstand to see that it's seven in the morning. As I shake away the last images of my dream, I walk into the kitchen to be greeted by the smell of Kathy's cooking.

"Hey Kat! Need any help?" I ask. My voice still horse from screaming.

"Um… no I'm okay for now" I nodded as I walked over to the table where bobby is recording about the latest unsolved death for the day. On this particular day it just happened to be a headless body behind a doughnut shop. I shook the image out of my head as I sat down.

"Ya know you have a really creepy hobby"

"Not as creepy as your knitting" he retorted with a smirk on his face.

"Hey! I happen to find it very relaxing. And if I stopped Kathy would spend all our money on her weird obsession with scarves" we both silently laughed as Kathy yelled at us and mumbled something about needing a new one.

"Hey Maggie, where's papa Art?" I asked as I was fiddling with my fork. Just as she was about to answer Arthur walked in fixing his shirt.

"You know you could just call me Arthur or even _dad_.""I know but I like your nickname. It has potential!"

"Of course it does" he said rolling his eyes as he got himself a cup of coffee. Its not that I didn't think of Arthur as I dad, I do. Actually I consider him more of a dad then my own father. I just don't know if I should call him dad yet. I called jean mom all the time but I guess that was because I was closer to her. She was the one who found the real me hidden in the layers of what my mother wanted me to be to the outside world. I always tried to ignore the hurt in his eyes when I called him papa Art.

The day after jean found me she took me to the hospital for all my cuts and bruises. Later on she told me that she went to child services and adopted me. I was reluctant at first, but ended up warming up to the family. Everything was great until the night of the fire. She stayed in there to make sure we were all out but she never came back out. Even though she wasn't my mother I think I took it the hardest. I blamed myself for not seeing it and preventing it from happening. I had finally found a mother that didn't hate me and loved me for me. But it was all ripped away that night.

Suddenly a vision came to me. Arthur was walking around the table when he tripped over bobby's scooter spilling coffee all over him. As it ended I let out a heavy sigh. My vision was the same as always, dull and short.

"Watch out for the scooter papa Art" I said with a flat voice. Seeing the scooter Arthur stopped in his tracks.

"How do you always do that?" he asked with amazement in his voice.

"I guess I'm just your good luck charm" I said cheekily. Jean was the only one in the family that knew about my visions. To my surprise she took it better than I expected. That's what I loved most about her. She understood me and never judged me. I came back to reality when I heard a knock on the door.

"I got it" I jumped up from the chair and skidded to a stop in front of the door. When I opened it I found a man in a black suit with dirty blonde hair standing there with a briefcase in hand.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Jessica Mae Kriticos that is no way to greet a guest" Arthur chided me from behind.

"Fine! Gee, sorry. How may I help you Mr.…"

"Moss, Ben Moss. I'm here to talk to Mr. Arthur Kriticos" he looked behind me, "I'm sorry sir is this a bad time?"

"No, no. better time than any. Please come in and have a seat."

Kathy came to stand beside me once we entered the small apartment again.

"Who's that?"

"Moss, Ben Moss" I quoted him in a very cheesy version of James bond. This earned me a few laughs and a pair of identical glares. I don't know why but I really didn't like this guy. He gave me this creepy stalker kind of feeling and it didn't help when he kept glancing at me while explaining what "uncle" Cyrus left for us after his death. It was a beautiful house that had looked vaugly familiar. After Arthur agreed to look at the house later that night Mr. Moss finally left with one last glance towards me.

"Was it just me or did that guy give off the potential serial killer vibe?" I asked while cleaning up the kitchen.

"Nope. I got that too, especially when he looked like he was undressing you with his eyes" Maggie said while taking out the curlers in her hair.

"EW!! That is wrong on SO many levels. I feel violated now! Thanks Maggie." She responded by rolling her eyes at me.

"Well I guess I should have kept that James Bond comment to myself"

"I still don't like the way he looked at you. While were there just make sure you stay next to dad, so he doesn't have the chance to pounce on you" Kathy said with a smile on her face that was fun but serious at the same time.

I walked back into my room and got ready for the day. I put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a white tank top. I pulled my favorite black hoodie over it and wrapped a studded belt over my waist. I slipped on my black vans and pulled my brown wavy hair into a ponytail and left my bangs out to swipe to the right. I applied black eyeliner and mascara that made my emerald eyes pop out. When I grabbed my backpack from the side of my desk I stopped to look at the picture on top of it. It was of me and jean in the backyard by her flowers. She was teaching me how to tend properly to them when Arthur snapped the picture. He said it was the first smile he had ever seen from me and had to capture it. There were a lot less of them now that she was gone. I fought against the tears that tempted to break free. Life goes on and we have to move a long with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so sorry this isn't an update but i'm kind of stuck on where my story is going.**

**I thought I had it all planned out but I keep getting stuck. So I am putting it on**

**Hiatus until I get it all together. Again sorry about this!!! Also i'm going to be working on my twilight story Wash Away My Pain and one that is coming **

**Soon called When The Walls Crumble. Again i'm SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!**


	4. Breathe Me

**Hey everyone!!! So I am back from the little break, though I haven't really figured out where I am going with the story. I think I'm just going to go at it chapter by chapter. Anyway I can't promise updates close together because school has been keeping me really busy and I have to really concentrate on it. So I will get them up as soon as I can!! Big shout outs to all the reviewers!!! I really didn't think it was going to be that good of a story but then I got the reviews and that gave me the motivation to keep writing. So thank you to all of those who have reviewed!! Also to all those who have put my story on alert, that just shows me that you want more!! Ha-ha!! Any way on with the chapter!!!! Yeah!!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything!! Duh!! Except jess!! Song by Sia.**

** Breathe Me**

"I am small  
I'm needy

Warm me up  
And breathe me"

After a long day of school and work we were finally on our way to the house. As Kathy and Arthur chatted away and bobby and Maggie played a game of hangman, I turned on my I pod. As "Breathe Me" by Sia filled my ears, I slowly fell asleep watching the trees pass by.

_**I'm standing in front of him. The boy with the blue eyes that even the bluest sky to shame. He is moving closer to my shaking body. I'm still not running. Move you damn**_

_**Legs!! My body seems to have other plans, since I start to move toward him. He engulfs me in a protective hug, like something will take me away at any moment. "Jess" he whispers. How does he know my name? "Royce, please don't leave me alone again." Well I guess we do know each other. Why do I want him to stay? Isn't he one of the monsters that haunt my dreams? "I know, i'm sorry doll. I won't." he looks down at me with warming eyes. I am so entranced by his shimmering eyes that I don't notice how close his face is. The gap is closed. Cold lips touch trembling ones. I don't know who closed the distance but soon the gentle kiss turns into a more urgent one. I feel his tongue on my bottom lip begging to pass through. I allow it. As tongues battle for dominance, I move my hands to grasp his hair, pushing him closer to me. We break apart so I can catch my breath. "Jess" he whispers again**_

"JESSICA!!" I jumped at the sound of my name. I looked around letting my eyes adjust to the dark. Kathy was standing outside the car door with her hands on her hip.

"Finally! Thought I was going to have to get a blow horn soon."

"Ha ha" I laughed dryly as I climbed out of the car and fixed my clothes. When I looked up I saw the most breathtaking sight. There standing in all its glory was a house made of glass. I gaped at the sight.

"Amazing isn't it" Kathy said after taking in my expression.

"I don't think amazing would be the right word."

"Well let's go check out our new house!" she said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the front door. When we got to the door there was a man who looked to be in his mid 20's arguing with Mr. Moss. He was in an orange jumpsuit and was saying something about the house causing a blackout.

"Look I just started and if I don't check the basement I get fired." The man said.

"Well that really isn't my problem now is it?" Moss said with an evil smirk. What a dick.

"Geez who shoved a stick up your ass?" I muttered under my breath.

"Jessica Mae! Language" Arthur said while trying to hide a smile. I guess I said it a bit too loud.

"Shall we proceed?" Moss said as he gave me the death glare. Arthur then took the key and put it into the slot. The key disappeared into the door and the house began to groan with life. The lights flickered on the door opened.

"This is amazing." Kathy said as we all took in the sight of the house. Once we got inside Moss took Arthur away to the library to signs some papers.

"Don't go anywhere" he warned us as he walked away with the lawyer. Kathy gave me and Maggie the "let's go look" before dashing down the hall. We all ran up the stairs in different directions. Maggie and bobby going one way and Kathy and I going the other. We ended up in this beautiful vintage room. Kathy giggled as she jumped on the bed. The golden silk comforter engulfing her.

"This is so going to be my room." She announced as she got up to look at the bathroom. The bathroom was even more beautiful with its widow like tile. As she started the water in the bathtub I felt ice shoot up my back. I felt as If someone was watching us. I held myself as I looked around the room, looking for some sort of clue of another person.

"Paranoid much" I say to myself and join Kathy by the bathtub. We jumped at the sound of Arthur banging on the door.

"I told you to stay put" Arthur exclaimed.

"I know dad but look at this. It's amazing" Kathy said while gesturing to the room.

"Yeah it's beautiful. Now, where is your brother?" he said with a new kind of urgency.

"He was with Maggie" I said as I try to look around him.

"Was with Maggie. We were running and…" Maggie was cut of as we all exited the room to look for bobby. Once we entered the hallway, I got the chill again. I wrapped my arms around myself and suddenly missed the warmth I had felt in my dream. _If only it were real._ I thought to myself as I continued down the hall.

**So yeah I don't think this is one of my best chapters but it was okay. Sorry I took so long but I don't know how soon I will be able to get the chapters up. I'm sort of kind of failing some of my classes. He He. So I need to really get my work down. Well until next time kiddies (ha-ha that reminded me of tales of the crypt). Now go press that pretty button to review!!!**


	5. All Around Me

**A/N: so long time no write! Sorry about that…there was an unfortunate incident that happened so I really couldn't focus on anything but that, but everything is good now so hopefully I can get more chapters up….so I guess on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Jess!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**All Around Me**

"**I can feel you all around me,**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing"**

The loud crash of the wood hitting glass rang throughout his cell. His prison he could not break free from, no matter how much he wished and tried. He hit the glass again, harder this time, trying to get out all the anger and frustration he had in him. He had seen her again. This time it was more intimate then he would have liked. He didn't know who she was or why he had these flashes of her in his mind. This drove him crazy, but the thing that angered him the most was that in these visions he was gentle with her. He acted like she was the most precious thing in the world to him and he didn't want to lose it. He hit the glass again at this thought. He could feel the strong sense to protect her when he had these visions and something else. Something that was truly foreign to him and the only word he could find for it would be …love. _Ha! Love! _He sneered in his mind, _there is no such thing as love in this forsaken world. All there is is pain and hate. _But even as he thought this he couldn't shake the feeling away as her image flashed in his mind again. Long chocolate brown her that cascaded down the back of a slender but curvy body. The heart shaped face held full lips and flushing cheeks, but the thing entranced him the most were her eyes. They entranced him, pulling him in to the depths of the emerald green. He slammed the bat into the glass with such force that they sound caught the attention of the ghosts around him. Each fixed him with a perplexed look but he could care less. He slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. He couldn't deny it any longer. He was gone.

"Bobby! Bobby where are you?" our voices called but the sound seemed to go nowhere.

"Hey glass family Robinson, this is double plated glass. He can't hear you." The man who was in the jumpsuit, Dennis, said as he knocked on the glass. Arthur glared at him and started towards the basement.

"No stop!" Dennis yelled as he ran up to author, "did I say there was a petting zoo down there? No, there are ghosts Arthur, ghosts." Maggie and Kathy just stared at him, no doubt both thinking that he was a lunatic, but I was less certain. I mean I could see the fricken future, how do I know that ghost don't really exist?

"Yes. But as you said before they are locked up so we're fine. Right?" Arthur reasoned with Dennis but I knew he didn't believe what he was saying, he did it for Dennis's sake and his own in our hope to find bobby. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head before he nodded, "fine but we don't stay down there for long." We descended down the staircase and stepped onto the lower level of the house. When I looked up from my feet I felt my stomach drop and I gasped. I could feel myself start to shake as I took in the long hallways. _It can't be,_ I thought to myself.

"Are you okay jess?" Kathy asked with a voice laced with concern "you look pale and you're shaking!" she grabbed my arm in a comforting gesture.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got the chills, nothing to worry about." She could tell I was lying but the look on my face told her to drop it. Arthur looked at the two corridors and turned to us.

"Okay, we need to split up. Kathy and I will go this way and you, jess and Maggie with go that way." He said while gesturing to each direction.

"I really don't think that that is a good idea. We should stay together." Dennis protested.

"Look we will meet back here in fifteen minutes. Okay?" he said with a reassuring tone as if he were trying to calm down a child.

"Okay, fifteen minutes and then we are out of here." Dennis agreed and started to go down the hallway. Maggie turned to Arthur and gestured that she didn't want to go with Dennis but I grabbed her arm and with one last hopeful look at Kathy and Arthur I walked away.

**A/N: so I thought this was good place to leave off but I figured that since I haven't updated in a long time that I would give you guys more as a thanks for sticking with me! And I'm in a writing mood so I better milk it for all its worth before these ideas leave my head. So end of intermission and on with the show…!**

Every turn of a corner I could feel the fear and desperation from my dreams. This is why the house looked so familiar because I had seen it in my visions. Now I wish that they had just stayed dull and short. It would be better then having to know that all of what Dennis said was true. But...Does that mean He is real too? A shiver shot through my spine but not for fear but from anticipation. The thought of him took all the frightening thoughts away. That if I were to find him I knew I would be safe. I had to snort at that, a ghost was going to keep me safe from the other scary things that go bump in the night. Ironic. I finally tuned into what Maggie and Dennis were talking about.

"Here put these on. The ghost are real and there is one in there." He handed Maggie of pair of clear glasses and pointed to what looked to be like a cell. I then remembered that I had actually grabbed a pair. They were on the counter in the bathroom that Kathy and I were in. I pulled them out of my pocket and looked to were he pointed. I gasped as I saw the man before me. There were nails everywhere that punctured his dark skin and a chain was wrapped around his neck. He looked at us with vicious eyes, probably feeling like some attraction at a zoo. Maybe Dennis wasn't so far off from that comment though I don't think anyone would want to get close to a ghost. The man began to back away.

"What is he doing?" Maggie inquired as she squinted her eyes.

"I don't know. I don't have the glass." Dennis said as he took them from her. Smartass. He put them on and turned towards the glass. Right at that moment the man came up to the glass and slammed on it. Dennis shot away from the glass and Maggie ran down the hall. I trailed behind her when the house started to groan again. The walls began to shift and then a wall of glass separated me from Maggie and Dennis.

"What the hell! What do I do?" I asked them as I was stuck in my own cube like the man with the nails. They just stood there while Dennis pointed behind me, fear evident in his eyes.

"You." My heart soared at the familiarity of the voice and I turned around to meet my favorite pair of blue eyes that even the bluest ocean envied.

**So that is the end of this chapter! I hope everyone liked it! And don't worry I will have the next one up very soon!! So go hit that lovely review button!! Its very much appreciated.**


	6. The Fiction We Live

**Yeah new chapter! So I was reading all the reviews that you guys have left and it just inspired me to write again. I have had the beginning of this chapter written for a while and I just wasn't sure were I wanted it to go or how I wanted it to end so I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone. And if you have any suggestions please let me know! Thank you all for still hanging on to the hope that this story will survive because with you encouragement it just might! =D**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything but jess!**

**The Fiction We Live**

"**You might be just what I need and no I would not change a thing. I've been dreaming of this so long but we only exist in this song."**

**From Autumn To Ashes**

He had heard the voices floating through the halls. He knew that she was among those voices, but still when he saw her turn the corner he could not help his dead heart from skipping a beat. She was beautiful and he let himself bask in the feelings that came with her presence. When the room began to shift and she was caught in the little box with him he felt himself being pulled to her. He knew that there were two others trying to warn her, telling her to fear him, but he didn't care. She would know that he wouldn't, couldn't, do anything to hurt her.

"You." He whispered as he walked up to her. It appeared that she stiffened a little but he could tell it wasn't out of fear. She turned around and her eyes widened in amazement as did his. He looked into her eyes as he was fighting with all the emotions that he was feeling. He was angry that he felt this way. How could this person break through the wall of hatred that he had built in his heart? How could one glance change all of what he had felt for all these years? Then there was the overwhelming connection he felt with her. He couldn't explain why it was so strong or why she was the only thing that seemed to occupy his mind. There was no one else but her in that moment. She surrounded him and consumed him and he knew he couldn't let this go. Yes he was truly gone.

**Jess P.O.V**

I could see the war going on in his eyes as he stepped closer. There was anger, curiosity, confusion and finally… love? I could feel it too and I didn't know how that in such little time I had fallen in love. I was feeling what my visions had been telling me what was to become. I had dreamt of him for so long and I had a feeling he had seen me coming too. I took a step closer itching to feel him and make sure he was really there, but a loud bang broke us out of our trance. I turned to see Dennis and Maggie franticly hitting the glass.

"Get away from him Jess!" Maggie said as she fixed the glasses on her face.

I looked up at him and I knew I was in no danger. I went up to the glass and shook my head, "no its okay. He won't hurt me. He's not like the others."

"And how would you know?" Dennis asked with a strained voice. I didn't miss his usual sarcasm in the question.

"Has he attacked me yet? Has he tried to kill me? I know he's not dangerous. I know him." I said as I looked back at him.

"Wait what? How do you know him?" Maggie asked truly confused and unnerved by the whole thing.

"You will probably think I'm crazy but I know him because he is in my dreams. Well my visions actually. I can see the future." I chuckled nervously and shrugged my shoulders. Maggie just stared at me, not truly believing that I was really saying this, "oh come on Maggie, how do you think I always know when something is about to happen. Like today when papa Art was about to trip over bobby's scooter. I saw it before it happened."

"So you're what… a psychic?"

"Yeah I guess I am." I laughed. I could see the wheels turning in her head as if she was thinking of all the times I knew something was going to happen before it did. After a while she began to nod her head hesitantly accepting the truth.

"Well not that this isn't great and all but we need to get out of here. I don't want to be stuck down here with a bunch of ghosts…uh no offense." Dennis said as he looked behind me. I then noticed that _he_ moved to stand right behind me and the proximity was having its effect on me. He nodded his head at Dennis and then looked at me. I had to turn away from the intensity of his gaze.

"You two go ahead and find Kathy and papa Art. I'll be fine with him."

"Are you sure? I mean not to be rude or anything but are you sure you can trust him?" Maggie asked with nervous eyes.

"I'm sure." I said without skipping a beat. They looked at me as if they wanted to protest more but I gave them a look of annoyance and certainty. With one last glance back they walked away in search of the others. I turned to him and began to fidget under his gaze. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say. _Hey I'm Jess and I've been having all these dreams about you and I think I'm in love with you_. Yeah I don't think that would have been the best way to start out this already awkward conversation. He took another step towards me and took a strand of my hair that had gotten loose from my hair tie. He twirled it around his finger and stared at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I know you." He whispered still looking at the strand. "I've seen you in my mind. These flashes of moments between you and I. I've protected you, I've fought for you, I've held you in my arms and I've tasted you. Why?" his words were like burning flames engulfing my body and I enjoyed it. He finally looked into my eyes and my heart began to pound.

"I-I don't know, but I've seen you too. I've seen all of it and it's of what is supposed to come. I have visions but lately all they have been short little useless events and I mean if you were going to get visions wouldn't they at least be something worth seeing instead of stuff that happens everyday and who really needs…" he gave me a stern look and I knew I was rambling, "…but when I am asleep I see you in my dreams. I have seen this place and some of the others that are with you. I've seen you fight them off to protect me and I wish I could tell you why but this has never happened before." He was just staring at me as if my eyes held the answers to all his problems. He took another step forward and our faces were inches apart, if he were alive I would be able to feel his warm breath on my lips but the cold that surrounded him thrilled me more then that thought.

"I don't understand. How can you have such an effect on me? Why do I feel the need to have you by my side always. With you near all the anger, frustration and pain just fade away. With you here I'm at peace." He whispered as his eyes softened. His words just fed the flames surrounding my body. I didn't know how much longer I could stay this close to him without my knees giving out. I couldn't fathom why these feelings for him were so intense but at this moment I couldn't care less. I wanted to reach out and place my palm on his untouched cheek and somehow give him all the answers to his questions, give him some kind of comfort to take all his confusion away. My arms felt like heavy blocks of cement and I couldn't will them to move. He looked in my eyes and I saw his turn from a soft sky blue to a dark ocean blue. I couldn't tell if it was from anger or want but as his as flickered to my lips and he began to lean down I figured it was the second one. I felt the brush of his lips against mine and my eyes fluttered shut. Before I could press my lips against his firmly the house decided to shift again and the wall that I had at some point leaned against disappeared and I felt myself fall. I hit the floor with a hard thud and opened my eyes wide to stare at the ceiling. Once I registered what had happened I let out a booming laugh. Seriously who can not laugh when they fall? After catching my breath I looked at him and saw an amused smirk on his tattered face. I got up and brushed off the invisible dirt. At that moment I remembered what I was doing down here in the first place and panic and guilt ran throughout my whole body as I thought of Bobby lost in this house full of ghost that were nothing like Casper. He must have seen the panic in my eyes because he took a tentative step forward and looked at me with questioning eyes.

"My brother Bobby is lost down here. I need to find him and the rest of my family. I need to get them out of here. I've seen some of the other ghost and know that they are just itching to attack something." I said with urgency as I glanced down the halls. When the house shifted it block off the hall that Maggie and Dennis had gone. I cursed under my breath and looked up at him.

"Please help me." I whispered desperation and fear coating every word. He nodded and turned to his left looking down the hall.

"This leads back to the stairs to the floor above. We can start from there." He said and then looked back at me, "but if we run into anyone of the other ghostly inhabitants, I want you to run for those stairs." I was about to protest but he put a hand up to silence me. "I know you want to find your family, but you can't help them if you are dead. So for there sake and mine, please just run." His pleading eyes caused me to shut my mouth and I nodded. With one last look he took hold of my hand, I shivered at the touch, and lead me in the direction that hopefully lead to my family.

**So I feel like the ending of this chapter could have been better, but I hope that you liked it! Thanks again to all my readers! I am going on vacation on Friday so I won't have time to write much but thank God for the four hour drive we have to do. Hopefully I can crank out a couple chapters! =D**


End file.
